Jealousy 101
by AngstyDevil
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village only to find that every thing's different. Sakura isn't in love with him anymore, and to make things weirder, she and Naruto are now together. Sasuke is confused by this, but certainly not jealous. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the idea.  
A/N: To those of who are reading my other story, I have not given up on it, I just don't know what to write just yet. -sheepish-  
Warnings: Um, let's see. . .B/B. Rated M because I've become just a tad bit crazy about underrating stories, and it's better to overrate them. . .Right?

* * *

* * *

_**Diary Of A Raven Haired Boy **_

_**Day 1**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Dear. . .Journal,_

_Dear. . ._

_Hello,_

_ So, I'm not sure exactly what to say. People like me don't do stuff like this. This is one of the stupidest things I've ever done, and if I wasn't being forced into it. . ._

* * *

_**Day 2**_

_So, my "shrink" told me that I should write everything about today. Today, is the first day I've seen my team mates in. . . a year or so? See my return to the village was kept on the down low. Tsunade wouldn't let anyone who wasn't a high level ANBU see me until she was sure I wasn't "evil" now. I've technically been back here for a week, or was it two? They decided to announce that I was back today, and it would all return to normal. (Whatever normal is.) Starting with training with Kakashi. _

_This isn't to say that they trust me, of course not, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this stupid thing, now would I? I'm to see a therapist four times a week, and her first assignment is for me to detail my days ("and feelings" she said) in this here book. Stupid, huh? _

* * *

_**Later on Day 2**_

_. . . Just as a note to my shrink, I did not hit chidori or a fire jutsu on this book, that is not why there's a burn on the cover. _

_While waiting for Kakashi this morning Naruto eagerly filled me on everything that had happened while I was gone. **Everything**. I picked up on what was necessary, Kakashi is still never on time, Iruka still treats Naruto to Ramen, Ino still loves me with all her fangirly heart. Stop right there, go back and read that again. Notice something wrong? See the part about Ino loving me, therein lies the problem, there should be another name on that list. _

_Sakura, it appears, has "moved on" I would have broken into a happy dance, except well . . . I don't dance. So, Naruto told me some more unsolicited information, such as the fact, that HE and Sakura were now dating, and had been doing so happily for quite some time. _

_Surprise, Surprise._

_No, really. I'm not sure exactly what's wrong with that. I'm certainly not. . .jealous or anything. I'm just rather sure, that the world has been turned upside down in my absence. And it's unnerving. And not that nice comforting feeling you get when a Kunai is flying at you. No, it's the queasy feeling you get after watching Naruto eat **yet another** bowl of ramen. Or, after having Sakura jump him, or having Kakashi around without a mask on. These things, just shouldn't happen._

* * *

_**11:59pm – Day 2**_

_I can't sleep, and I don't know why. It's not this house, I've erased all memory of . . . them a long time ago, and it certainly isn't the training today. If anything, Kakashi had pushed them all harder today than when I was here before, and I'm blissfully exhausted._

_I. Just. Can't. Sleep._

_Every time I close my eyes, I see the image of Naruto and Sakura walking home after training. They had held hands, and walked together comfortably. With that silence that lucky couples have, the one of pure understanding. Yes, that's right, Naruto was silent. _

_I did hear them talking before they walk off. Naruto had made plans with Sakura, to go out for dinner, for something that wasn't Ramen. It was. . . freaky._

* * *

_**12:05am – Day 3**_

_Honestly, you know what I just realized? They didn't even invite me to go along. Not that I would have gone anyway, but the courtesy should have been extended, it was my "first" day back after all. Naruto didn't even run and tackle me when he first saw me. (Not that I wanted him to) And to make matters worse, when we spared yesterday, and I punched him, Sakura yelled encouragement to him. Instead of her usual "Hell Yeah!" or some variation thereof._

_I swear, this much shouldn't have changed in my life. _

_Sakura should still be the president of my fanclub, Naruto shouldn't have landed that kick he did durin_g_ trainin_g_, and they shouldn't be treating me like - _

_Everything in this place is upside down. To make matters worse, my house is messy. Which isn't his. . .there fault, but still. Everyone's just making this so difficult. _

_I should be off to bed now. . ._

* * *

Sasuke didn't even bother to acknowledge the thoughtful frown the woman across from him was sending him. She was his therapist not his. . . therapist? He wouldn't explain to her, all she'd asked for was to see his entries this morning. She glanced back down to the final page and then to him again. 

She handed it back, and he took that as his cue to leave. He rose quickly, praying she wouldn't comment, his hand was on the knob when she said. "Sasuke" Pause. Both by her, and him. "Exactly who are you jealous of for having whom? Is it that you're jealous of Naruto for having Sakura." He turned towards her, he didn't like where this was going.

"Or, is it the other way around? Are you jealous of Sakura for having Naruto" He glared at her, the infamous Uchiha scowl gracing his pale features. "I don't do jealousy. Period." He said slowly, and then he turned and opened the door, walking out leaving the door open. Both of them, realizing that he hadn't answered the question.


	2. Denial

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the idea.  
A/N: woo, I disappeared for a while huh? Well, it wasn't my fault this time. Our net provider cut us, and then claimed it was "accidental" This along with some laptop trouble means that you get this story. Which is pretty much a combination of my half written part two, and my half written part three. Yay?  
Warnings: Same as before, oh and a warning for shortness. -nods-

* * *

_**Day 4**_

_So today was my "surprise" return party. Which wasn't much of a surprise, considering that Naruto had ruined it earlier. He's never had a cover for his big mouth, and thankfully that hasn't changed. He asked me not to tell Sakura, which I did anyway. When have I ever listened to that idiot anyway? It was my one source of enjoyment during that horrid party, I was forced to attend, so I took my fun where I could._

_Still, it was disappointing that Sakura didn't pound Naruto into the grown, she only scolded him, and gave him a slightly frosty shoulder. _

_And if that wasn't enough I'm still writing this stupid thing._

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke glared around the room, of anxious faces peering at him. Apparently, not only was he expected to attend this fiasco, but he also had to make a "speech." He didn't think so. He kept on glaring until everyone in the room was shifting their eyes away and going back to idle chit-chat. Well almost everyone, unfortunately for him Sakura was no longer intimidated by his anger. She glared right back at him, without blinking. Until he almost flinched away, _almost_.

He rolled his eyes, and simply huffed and walked out. He didn't have to stand around for this shit, he'd worry about the fact that this party was at his house later. Storming out was highest on his priority list anyway.

He found himself, sulking in the forest, well technically Uchihas didn't sulk, although this particular one was coming quite close to it. Taking a seat on a tree branch, he pulled out the small book he had been writing in. There was something he'd been mulling over in his mind all day, and finally he simply had to write it.

_**Day 4 – In A Tree**_

_So, today I had a nightmare last night. . .this morningish. Which isn't that strange, I have nightmares all the time. But, something was different. I don't actually remember it, but I have vague images of it. I don't think it was about my family, like usual. Actually it was - _

_**Infamous Dream**_

_Sasuke loomed over the lithe form below him a smirk clouding his porcelain features. He places himself with his knees on the opposite sides of his ribs. Leaning down slowly, he breathes in as he licks the boy's neck slowly. Very Slowly. The first gasp and whimper trill his heart, and enlist an animal like growl from his chest as he continues to ravish attention upon the boys neck. Nipping, licking, sucking. _

_The blond groaned, and reached out a hand, towards him. To stop him, help him, or to start his own exploration is unknown. Sasuke slapped the hand away, hell bent on dominating this moment completely. "Mine" He says and as if to emphasize his words, he bites down none-too-gently on the sensitive flesh right before neck becomes shoulder. He relished the moan that escaped the boy's lips, as he pulls back his neck, offering Sasuke more room to explore. _

_His eyes are closed now, they've shut but you can still see the pleasure on his face, each breathless whimper, each involuntary contraction of his face. Sasuke smirks some more. He knew he had the boy completely under his control, he was his now and when he was done with him, he'd want no other, he'd be unable to be with any other. _

_It was then, that the raven haired youth noticed that the bite he'd left on the boy's neck was bleeding. He certainly didn't think he'd bit down deep enough for that, and yet. . . the blood flooded out of the tanned flesh faster than he could stop it. Because indeed, he had rushed forward to apply pressure to the wound, but if anything the blood seemed to come faster and faster._

_And with each moment that went by, he saw the life slipping out the blond, slowly._

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke blinked, he could swear he had just remembered what the dream had been about, but no, now he couldn't anymore. With a sigh he pulled out the page he had been writing on and crumpled it up. It was true what they said, sometimes ignorance was bliss.


End file.
